


Not Only No, But Hell No!

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and fruitcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only No, But Hell No!

“Aww. Come on, Chief.”

Blair Sandburg remained unmoved by his partner’s pathetic attempt at puppy eyes. “Just what part of ‘no’ don’t you understand, Jim?”

“But, it’s the holidays.”

“And your point is what exactly?”

“What if I swear to have only one piece?”

“That’s how it started last year. You had one piece, but once everyone saw you eat it they started slipping you theirs. Do I need to remind you what happened that evening?”

Jim looked petulant, but didn’t argue. “No.”

Blair sighed in exasperation. “I should have known you’d love it. After all, it has no nutritional value whatsoever.”

“Hey, don’t knock it if you haven’t tried it.”

“Jim, a thousand years from now, scientists are going to find the fossilized remains of this crap and wonder if it was some sort of biological weapon.”

“Oh, come on, Chief. Don’t you think you’re being a little overly dramatic here?”

“How long were you hyped up on this stuff last year?”

“It wasn’t that b--”

“How long?”

“Chief.”

“How long?”

“Three days.”

“Seventy-two hours. Seventy-two hours, Jim.”

“But, Chief, it’s only fruitcake.”

One look at his guide’s face and Jim knew he had lost this particular cause. Maybe he could try again next year. Surely Blair’s memory would have faded some by then.


End file.
